


Marci's Birthday Wish

by LanaVarsi



Series: The Perfect Family [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Brother/Sister Incest, Children Are Underage But Consenting And That's OK Cause This Is Fiction, Children are 11 13 and 14, Cockslut Children, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Castiel, Dark Dean, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Fucked Up, Gang Bang, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Original Character, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, They Are All Happy Though, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Consent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaVarsi/pseuds/LanaVarsi
Summary: It's Marci's thirteenth birthday so she gets to choose one special thing.She knows what she wants, Marci wants a baby.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/His Children, Castiel/Original Characters, Dean Winchester/His Children, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Perfect Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Marci's Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that this fic if first and foremost FICTION and should never be taken as anything but. This was created purely for erotic purposes; I do not enjoy nor agree with any of this happening in real life.
> 
> I personally do not even like the idea of two consenting fifteen year old's having sex, let alone this whatever fucked up mess I just wrote is.
> 
> If you have to urge to do anything in this fic please talk to someone (family/professional) to avoid this at all costs because this is so far from a healthy family dynamic that they are barely even comparable.

Today was Marci’s thirteenth birthday. Her Daddy and Papa always made sure to give her and her siblings everything they wanted for their special day.

The day had started off great; first Joy woke her by eating her out, while Liam waited for her to gain some consciousness before dipping his cock down her throat.

She had messed around with her siblings for a while before heading downstairs. There she was greeted by Papa and Daddy, along with a variety of presents.

The safer ones included a new dress, slutty of course, to wear when she went into town sometimes, a few puzzles, LED lights for her room, and a Polaroid camera.

There was also an Ipad Air, already equipped with the best virus blockers her fathers could buy. They had gotten Liam the same thing on his thirteenth birthday last year. Daddy and Papa started showing her porn not long after she started playing with them; they wanted her to be informed about everything they were doing and for her to have the ability to choose what she did and didn’t want to do.

They had also given her, and her siblings, a very in depth talk about the human body and sex before they started anything. Marci knew the terms, what each part did, how everything felt.

All of those were great, but she quickly moved on to the more fun things.

No one wore clothes around the house, there was no point and they just got in the way anyway, but Marci _loves_ to wear the sexiest all-lace, crotchless, lingerie that the internet can provide. She was, for all intents and purposes, naked, just with some added flair.

The new bra and panties set Daddy and Papa bought her might be her new favorite pair. They were pastel purple, completely made of lace so you could barely see them except for the diamond-like bits sewn in the front of the panties around the opening of them and on the bra surrounding the slit to reveal her nipples completely while she wore it.

The next thing was a double sided dildo, Marci couldn’t help but smirk at Joy when she saw this. To her delight her little sister smirked back, obviously knowing what Marci was thinking about doing with it.

The last thing, not the last gift, that would come later that evening, was a small box. After a moment of pause, she opened it. Inside was a present she had specifically asked for, but didn’t know if Daddy and Papa thought she was ready for yet: nipple clamps.

Marci had started slipping into the less vanilla side of porn recently, it had brought up reminders of how much she loved whenever she’d get a cock in her when she wasn’t _quite_ prepped enough or whenever Papa would bite down on her neck when he came inside of her. She loved a little pain with her pleasure and she knew this meant they would start exploring that together now.

Daddy and Papa were almost always opened to trying new things, unless they deemed it too much or too dangerous, but they've always had a conversation with her about why they don’t think it should happen the few times they have said no.

Sometimes, though, things just took a little bit to get ready for. That is why each kid gets one big sexual want on their birthday every year, one that they would take the time to work towards if need be, and finally do whatever it is on their actual birthday.

On her last birthday, Marci had wanted Daddy to fist her. He had the biggest hands.

It had started months before; she was already taking bigger in her pussy than either Papa or Daddy’s cocks, but they had started slowly. Just fingering her more and more, until Joy, just barely ten at the time, was the first to fist her. After that came Liam, then Papa, then finally Daddy on her actual birthday.

It was the first time they had made her squirt.

Liam’s most recent birthday had included him being completely used, with him lying on their fathers’ bed on his back; Daddy fucking his throat, Papa fucking him, Marci riding him, with Joy riding his fingers and pinching his nipples.

Joy’s had been the next double penetration. She’d already been spitroasted more times than anyone could count and had taken a cock up both her pussy and her hole, just never at the same time. While Daddy pounded her cunt and Papa took care of her ass, Marci and Liam ended up just going at it on the bed beside them, until both men had come multiple times and Joy and Marci ended up fooling around for a while afterwards.

She knew what she wanted this year, it was nothing she hadn’t done before, so no prep was needed, but it would involve a bit of a twist. All Marci could hope for was that everyone else would be happy about it as her.

The rest of the day continued as normal. Normal for them anyway.

They had pancakes for breakfast because they were her favorite, then Marci and Liam spent almost an hour and a half setting up the lights in her room. And fucking to the disco setting once they did.

After lunch Joy and Marci started one of her puzzles while Liam went to the living room to play his Playstation. Once the sounds of porn started to escape the room instead of gunshots, she and Joy gave up on the puzzle.

Her younger siblings were fucking loudly in the living room when she went upstairs to find her fathers. Just as expected, she walked in on Daddy being thrust into by Papa.

Most would think that they were supposed to leave their fathers alone when they were fucking, but Daddy and Papa always encouraged them to ask to join whatever sex was or was not happening at that moment.

Daddy was lying on his stomach on the bed, moaning as Papa pounded him from behind. Despite that, he was still the first to notice her.

“H-hey, Baby Girl- Ooh,” Daddy said, before gasping as Papa hit his prostate.

Not much was said after that, it didn’t need to be. Papa pulled out long enough for Daddy to flip onto his back, before sliding back in and resuming his previous speed. Marci climbed onto the bed and let Papa maneuver her over Daddy’s face.

Moments later she was being eaten out while Papa licked into her mouth and fucked Daddy below them. They all came, Marci twice, before falling into a cuddle pile with her sandwiched between them.

Papa was adding more bites and bruises to her collar bone when Daddy finally spoke, something that wasn’t just dirty talk, for the first time since she’d joined them. “I’m guessing that wasn’t your birthday wish?” He asked with a smirk.

“We’ve done this plenty of times before,” She said in lieu of an answer.

“He’s just worried,” Papa says, mouthing up her neck in a sensual rather than sexual way, “That your wish will be a little above his pay grade now that he’s getting older.”

“Cas,” Daddy says with an obviously exaggerated tone, “You’re not supposed to be mean to me, you love me.”

“I do,” Whispered Papa, before the two shifted to kiss over top of Marci. She just laid there, content to just be with her fathers in that moment.

That evening was when she would get her birthday wish at last. She was honestly surprised that she had kept it a secret this long though.

Marci had given her ‘orders’ for everyone else in the house that evening. As it was with all birthday wish sexy times, they were all in Daddy and Papa’s room because they had the biggest bed. Joy was already told that she wasn’t really a part of Marci’s actual wish, but she was in there anyway because she wanted to be.

She was the last one to enter, the rest of her family was already sitting on the bed or in a chair when she walked in.

Marci had already slipped off her birthday lingerie, knowing it was just going to get pulled off right away anyway. When she entered everyone turned to her, it felt amazing to her to be seen by her whole family.

Liam was smirking. “So, what’ll the wish be?” He asked while stroking a hand up Joy’s side.

Daddy and Papa were silent, but they each gave her a questioning look. “I want you three to gang bang me,” She said. They all gave her an odd look, gang bangs were one of her favorite things to do, so it was hardly a wish-worthy event.

“Without condoms,” She finished.

Nobody said anything for a long moment. It had been just over two weeks since Marci had finally gotten her period; that first day had been exciting for all of them.

Marci had spoken to Daddy and Papa about her having a baby before, but at the time she hadn’t had her period yet and they just gave her some material to read.

“Are you sure Baby?” Daddy asked as he slowly stood from the chair he was on and wrapped his arms around her shoulders while pressing his body against hers from behind.

“I want this,” She answered, “I want a baby, and to be pregnant. I want it so badly.” She sent Papa, who was watching her from the bed, a pleading look.

“We have spoken about this before, what did Daddy and I say last time?” Papa asked, shifting closer to the edge of the bed.

Marci exhaled. “That you would give me whatever I wanted, but I had to know what I was going to go through first.”

Papa stood and raised an eyebrow at her. “Have you?” Was all he asked.

“I read all of the books you gave me, and did some more research. I know what I want,” She spoke, remaining strong in her posture even as Daddy started to trail a finger along her collarbone, heading downwards.

There was almost an unnoticeable nod from Papa to Daddy, before Daddy dipped his hand down to fully enclose her tit. As Papa took the last few steps towards her, Daddy pushed his hips towards her, causing his large erection to press against her lower back.

When Papa was finally close enough Daddy lifted her from the ground and she wrapped herself around Papa. The feeling was intense, as it always was, with one of them pressed against her front and the other against her back.

Papa shifted her up slightly as he latched onto the side of her neck, sucking and biting, and suddenly she had both of their cocks brushing her down below.

Marci moaned as Daddy grabbed her hips in order to position the thirteen year old for him to thrust between her ass cheeks. Papa, more smoothly, rocked his hips forward so that his cock would slide against her clit and caressed the edges of her wet, needy pussy.

After several moments of this, Daddy stepped backwards. Marci almost whimpered at the loss, both, him and his large cock thrusting against her.

That whimper was almost immediately replaced with a moan as Papa spun around and laid her across the center of the bed. Daddy moved to her chest, biting and sucking at one nipple while gently stroking the other tit.

Papa started on her pussy with a long swipe of his tongue from the bottom until he reached her clit. He continued to lick and started to finger her gently as Daddy continued to lavish her tits.

It didn’t take long for her to turn into a needy mess, shamelessly begging and thrusting back on Papa’s face, wanting nothing more than for _someone_ to fill her up.

Marci heard a moan a moment later that she knew didn’t come from her or her fathers. She looked to her left to see Liam laid out similarly to her with Joy sucking down most of his length; her younger sister was still unable to take anyone's whole cock but was always ready to practice.

Her brother extended his hand to her, and Marci took it as she continued to climb towards her first orgasm of the evening.

Papa had opened the lube, they always used it on her pussy because all the men in her family have large cocks and it’s more comfortable that way. His fingers were back inside of her right after, up to three now, she could feel the slight coldness but forgot about it instantly as Papa and Daddy latched onto her clit and a nipple simultaneously.

She heard the lube open again and was able to look just in time for Joy to start fingering their brother and taking his cock down her throat again. Marci knew Joy wasn’t going to bring Liam to an orgasm, it was discussed earlier in the day that none of the men would be coming until Marci started her wish.

Liam always came better, though, after a good amount of prostate stimulation.

Marci let out a choked off groan as Papa added his fourth finger to her throbbing pussy. His fingers and tongue, Daddy’s mouth and hands, and Liam clutching her own hand for dear life as he trembled beside her was enough to send her over the edge.

“Please, please,” She begged, “I need m-more, I need one of you inside of me.”

Papa was, obviously, the first. He slowly removed his fingers from her already dripping pussy and moved onto his knees on the bed. Daddy had moved to start kissing her before Papa was finally pushing inside.

No matter how many times she took a cock or was stretched, fingered, fisted, or whatever, Marci was always tight.

Papa had to slow himself as he was finally balls deep inside of her, Marci spread her legs further apart just to feel more comfortable as his huge cock split her open.

Slowly, he started to thrust into her. Soon he was snapping his hips against her hard enough for Marci to slide along the bedsheets each time. Papa was always the roughest, he had the widest cock and loved to leave marks all over every member of his family.

“Oh Baby Girl, taking Papa’s cock so well,” He gritted, and added a promise, “We’ll fuck a baby into you tonight.”

Daddy eventually got a finger on her clit, causing waves of pleasure to shoot up her body until Papa finally came inside of her a few minutes later.

Marci came as well, feeling Papa’s come soak the inside of her walls for the first time since her period started.

She just laid there, completely bare and open. Her legs wide as her family members shifted around her. Marci wasn’t tired yet but she knew she would be by the end of the night.

When people finally stopped moving Marci was able to locate Papa and Joy beside her. Liam was rubbing the head of his cock along the inside of her thighs and Daddy was behind him, already thrusting into her brother.

She and Liam were about to both be fucked by Daddy.

Liam had his hands on her sides, one massaging all the way from her hip to her ribs, as Daddy slowly pushed him inside. “There we go Baby Boy,” Daddy said just loud enough for Marci to make out, “Let’s give your little sister what she wants.”

His cock was slowly filling her up, it was long and twisted slightly so it hit another spot every time Daddy moved him inside of her. The thrusts were slow at first, Liam already looking fucked out between her and Daddy. She was trying not to moan at the sight alone when Liam’s cock hit her g-spot and made her see stars.

Marci could hear Daddy laugh softly after that as he fucked Liam into her, hitting that same spot over and over again.

“Harder, please Daddy,” She moaned, pinching one of her nipples herself and rocking backwards into the two of them.

Liam squeezed her sides a few minutes later, with Daddy fucking them hard enough that she knew Liam, at least, would be sore in the morning. “Maaarrr,” Liam groaned, finally falling forwards and pressing his forehead between her tits as they continued to be pounded by Daddy.

She could feel Daddy pull out of Liam when the thrust faltered for a moment, and she could hear Liam whimpering with the loss, until he was coming not long after.

His come mixed with Papa’s inside of her. Marci could feel some of it start to drip down between her ass cheeks and she was excited to see how much of a mess she would be at the end of the night.

Daddy helped Liam to lay beside her- he would be out of it for the next few minutes- before lining his own hard cock up with her pussy. “You want Daddy inside of you Baby Girl?” He asked, mouthing at her neck as he draped himself over her, “You want me to fuck a baby into my little slut?”

His breath was hot along her neck as she nodded, no longer able to speak. 

Daddy’s cock was the longest out of all of theirs and once he was all of the way inside of her she was sure it hit places that Liam and Papa didn’t even reach with their come.

She was thrusting back into him and her whole body was practically vibrating in the following minutes as he _slowly_ rocked into her. Daddy loved to do that, fuck her at a torturous pace until she was on the brink of an orgasm without him even touching her clit.

Marci hadn’t come with Liam, so she was on edge enough that she was begging and pleading, “Please, please, please,” As soon as he started to thrust faster.

Daddy didn’t fuck her as hard as Papa or Liam but he made sure to pull his cock all the way out until it was just the fat head inside of her and snap his hips forward. Over and over again.

“There we go Slut,” Daddy complimented as he impaled her small body on his giant cock to her moaning pleas.

She was on the edge, close to coming without him even touching her clit when Daddy finally rubbed into it with a large calloused finger. Marci came then, the third time that night, over his dick, squirting while she was at it.

Marci fell back limp, Daddy just kept using her though. She could feel every inch of his cock filling her, splitting her open, as he kept thrusting. At one point he grabbed one of her tits, but she was too used already to do anything but moan.

When Daddy finally came, he slammed his cock deep inside so she could feel the warmth of it spreading inside of her. She was almost sure that there would be a baby growing inside of her now.

Daddy stayed inside of her as he came down from his high. He removed his hand from her tits and leaned down to get his mouth over her nipple and gently suck at it. “Just think,” Daddy says, moving so his mouth is against hers, “Soon when we suck your tits, we’ll be milking them. Draining you while your belly grows fatter and fatter, with one of our children.”

Marci moaned softly. She was ready to be round and to feel the baby inside of her. Growing and moving inside of her womb.

She knew she would have other effects due to the pregnancy. Her tits would grow, her hips will widen, and she’ll be needy and horny all of the time.

As opposed to most of the time.

Marci also knew she’s not the only one that knows that. Daddy was already hardening in her pussy once again, while he sucked at her still growing barely-a-teen breast. She was in for a long few months of fucking until they knew she was pregnant; but they had a long night ahead of them to start with.

And a long night it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was Beta-ed, which is awesome, by Pufosenie23! Thank you friend!
> 
> I have a couple vague plans to add to this (very fucked up) 'verse, suggestions welcome!
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos, if ya feel like it.


End file.
